Falcone Crime Family
The Falcone Crime Family also known as The Roman Empire was the untouchable criminal empire headed by Carmine "The Roman" Falcone which ruled Gotham City until it's collapse at the hands of super-villains and the Batman. History New Earth The Falcone Crime Family operated in Gotham since the days of Carmine Falcone's father Vincent Falcone. Back then the Falcones were engaged in ruthless crime-wars with the Maroni Crime Family. Once Carmine became head of the family he used brilliant warfare and ruthless tactics to completely conquer Gotham's criminal-underworld, made the Maronis submit themselves to him, and got nicknamed "The Roman" for his strategic brilliance. The Falcone's also had Gotham's mayor and then commissioner on their pay-roll. During Batman's first year in Gotham City as a vigilante he decided to make the Roman Empire his primary target but his movement against them also lead to the organization being attacked by Catwoman who had reason to believe she was Carmine Falcone's illegitimate daughter. At the same time, the Falcone Empire was under legitimate attack from Gotham's DA Harvey Dent and morally clean Lieutenant Jim Gordon. Members Falcone Family The Falcones were the most powerful crime-family in Gotham for many years and operated under the guise of "Falcone Imports" a company which sold fine Italian Shoes. *'Carmine "The Roman" Falcone': Gotham City's formerly untouchable crime-lord who lost everything during the Long Halloween which ended in him being murdered by Two-Face. *'Louisa Falcone': Carmine Falcone's wife and the mother of his three legitimate children Mario, Sofia and Alberto. Her whereabouts have been unknown since before the Long Halloween. *'Vincent Falcone': The deceased father of Carmine Falcone and his sister Carla Viti. *[[Alberto Falcone|'Alberto "Holiday" Falcone':]] Carmine and Louisa's youngest child was Alberto Falcone who Carmine desperately wished to keep out of the family business. Alberto was sent to Oxford and Harvard and almost never got any visits from his father. All Alberto wanted was to be included in the family business but his father refused to let him in, causing Alberto to suffer from mental instability and during the Long Halloween he was one of the individuals who took up the alias of "Holiday" and began murdering members of the Roman Empire. According to Alberto this was because Carmine was absent for so much of his life that he could not even remember his birthday which was on one of the twelve holidays Alberto killed on. While he was originally going to receive the death-penalty he was instead sent to Arkham Asylum where he had an enmity with fellow holiday-themed villain, Calendar Man. He was murdered the following year by his own sister Sofia due to his crimes against the family. *'Sofia "The Hangman" Gigante': Carmine's only legitimate daughter, Sofia was a large and strong woman who inherited her father's skills at crime although he was often very dismissive of her due to the misogynistic old-italian values which the Falcone Family held. She married a man named Rocco Gigante and had two children. Before the events of the Long Halloween, Sofia was sent to Blackgate Prison but was released by her father a few months into the year in order to use her strength to act as his chief enforcer and bodyguard. When Two-Face, Joker, Penguin, Catwoman, Mad Hatter, Scarecrow, Poison Ivy and Solomon Grundy raided Falcone's apartment and murdered Carmine, Sofia was thrown out a window while attempting to attack Catwoman who did not want to hurt Sofia. Sofia was saved however but was wheelchair-bound, required a neck-brace and brandished the same scars as her father then after Carmine's body was stolen by Two-Face and Mr. Freeze, Sofia became enraged and started murdering under the alias of "The Hangman". She ultimately tried to murder Two-Face but Batman intervened allowing Two-Face to murder her instead with a bullet to the skull. *'Mario Falcone': Mario was Carmine's eldest son and the heir to the Roman Empire but he was arrested by Chief O'Hara then deported to Italy where the Falcones came from. He was only able to return to the states after his father's death during the Long Halloween in which Mario tried to make Falcone Imports go legitimate only to be killed by Two-Face. *'Frank Falcone': A minor crime-lord of no direct familial relation to the rest of the Falcone Family. He was murdered by Slam Bradley during a heroin deal in Canada with the Asian Crime Syndicate. *'Kitrina Falcone': The daughter of Alberto Falcone and the youngest member of the Falcone Crime Family. Kitrini was orphaned after her father was murdered by her aunt Sofia then left to be raised by her disinterested and abusive uncle Mario Falcone. She eventually was taken in by Catwoman (who herself might be an illegitimate daughter of Carmine Falcone, making her her aunt) and became Catgirl. *'Rocco Gigante': The husband to Carmine's only legitimate daughter, Sofia. *'Luigi Gigante': The son of Sofia and Rocco Gigante whose whereabouts are unknown. *'Vincent Gigante: '''A son of Sofia and Rocco Gigante. He is named after Sofia's late grandfather Vincent Falcone. *'Luca Falcone': A character only appearing after the New 52. Luca Falcone was Carmine Falcone's cousin and a man who smuggled contraband in and out of Gotham via blimp alongside Oswald Cobblepott. He was murdered by the first Red Hood who threw him off of the air vehicle. Non-Relatives *'Milos "The Bodyguard" Grapa': Milos Grapa was the consigliere and chief-bodyguard to Carmine Falcone. He was murdered by Holiday outside of Falcone's penthouse complex on Christmas night after the Joker infiltrated the tower to threaten the Roman. *'Christopher "Blondie" Castillo': *'Anthony "Killer" Mirti': *'The Skeevers Twins': Viti Family The Viti Family was the branch of the larger Falcone Empire which controlled the crime in the city of Chicago. *'Carla Viti: Carmine Falcone's sister who married the Chicago crime-lord Felice Viti. Carmine always distrusted Carla and felt that she wanted him dead. She herself was murdered however by the Holiday Killer. *'''Felice Viti: A powerful crime don in Chicago who married Carmine Falcone's sister Carla. *'Johnny Viti': The son of Felice and Carla Viti, Johnny the first victim of the Holiday Killer and he was murdered in his bath-tub while bathing. *'Lucia Viti': The heiress of the Viti Crime Family after the death of her brother Johnny and her mother Carla. Lucia travelled to Gotham for her Uncle Carmine's funeral but stayed for longer than necessary in order to make allies with the Maroni Twins. During this time Lucia is believed to have been plotting an attack on the Falcone Family from the bad-blood caused by her mother and brother's death but she was killed during the Columbus Day Massacre when Poison Ivy caused her car to crash. *'Gaetano Viti': A son of Lucia Viti. *'Romano Viti': A son of Lucia Viti. He was incarcerated before the events of the Long Halloween. The Maroni Crime Family The Maroni Family was a long-time rival of the Falcones but ultimately was forced to bend the knee to them and became part of their empire. *'Salvatore "The Boss" Maroni': Carmine's chief-rival Sal Maroni who inherited the criminal empire from his father Luigi. During the events of the Long Halloween, Sal's father Luigi was murdered by the Holiday Killer who Sal assumed to be DA Harvey Dent. Salvatore willingly handed himself over to Gotham's courts for a confession but used smuggled in acid to attack Harvey in an attempt to kill him, only scarring him in the process. Salvatore was sent to Gotham Prison for attempted murder where on Labor Day he himself was shot to death by Alberto Falcone. *'Luigi "Big Lou" Maroni': Sal Maroni's late father and a former don of Gotham. Lou retired long before the Long Halloween and left his son Sal to run the family business but he was murdered by the Holiday-Killer on Father's Day in-front of his son Sal. Sal came to believe the killer was Harvey Dent then scarred him with acid during a trial. *'Umberto Maroni': One of Sal Maroni's two twin-sons. Both sons briefly worked for Sofia Falcone after the events of the Long Halloween. *'Pino Maroni': One of Sal Maroni's two twin-sons. Both sons briefly worked for Sofia Falcone after the events of the Long Halloween. Non Relatives * Joe "Curly" Bandano * Luca "Toots" Mareli * Frankie "Angel" Carbone * [[Tony Zucco|'Anthony "Fats" Zucco:']]' '''A low-level gang leader who was the man that ordered the Haley's Circus hit which resulted in the death of the Flying Graysons causing Dick Grayson to become Robin. The Gazzo Family The Gazzo Family was the criminal-organisation which controlled the organised crime in the city of Metropolis. *'Bobby "The Don" Gazzo:' The Gazzo family's don, Bobby Gazzo was to the city of Metropolis what Carmine Falcone once was to Gotham and was a don who only spoke Italian. Bobby was a close friend to Carmine Falcone as-well as the god-father of Sofia Gigante. After the death of Milos Grapa at the hands of the Holiday Killer, Bobby became the new consigliere (advisor to the don) of the Falcone Family. He was murdered by the Joker at the Columbus Day Massacre. *'Mickey Gazzo': A Gazzo Family member murdered under the orders of Sal "The Boss" Maroni. *'Frankie Gazzo': A Gazzo Family member murdered under the orders of Sal "The Boss" Maroni. The Sullivan Family The Sullivans were a family of Irish Hitmen that the Falcones used whenever they wanted someone assassinated. During the first Halloween of the Long Halloween they were hired to bomb the house of Harvey and Gilda Dent. While initially believed to be successful, it turned out that they failed and it was all a set-up to try and extort information for the GCPD about the Roman Empire. After being bailed out of prison for American Thanksgiving, every member of the family was gunned down by Holiday. * '''Mickey "The Mink" Sullivan': * Donald "Donny-Boy" Sullivan: * Jimmy "Slick" Murphy: * Kevin "Dapper Kevin" Kelly: * Willie "Two-Times" O'Neil: In Other Media Arkhamverse Batman: Arkham City Before the events of Arkham City, the Falcone Family was forced to leave Gotham City due to Hugo Strange's Arkham City project operating on proto-fascist laws and him having the power to imprison anyone he wished without needing to prove anything in a court of law. Before the Falcone's left they decided to massacre their long-time rivals the Maronis by shooting up their Italian Restaurant with them inside. For unknown reasons, Carmine Falcone was doing business with Scarecrow (who was presumed dead) during these events and allied the mad doctor with the Broker. Batman: Arkham Origins An investigative chalk-board in Batman: Arkham Origins shows a map of the Falcone Family which here only has Alberto listed as a son of Carmine & Louisa with no mention of Mario, Kitrina listed as a daughter of Carmine rather than Alberto, and Selina's name listed under daughters as an allusion to the theory that she is Carmine's illegitimate daughter. The board also mentions Vincent Falcone, Sofia, Jonny Viti and Lucia Viti with no mention to any third generation Falcone children or deaths. The Lego Batman Movie The Falcone Crime Family is referenced in the Lego Batman Movie through a company called "Falcone's Legit Construction Co." which is a joke on how the company is probably a front for criminal activities. Two-Face also uses a Falcone's Legit Construction Co. crane which could be a joke on how Two-Face murdered Carmine at the end of the Long Halloween. Trivia * The Falcone Family was modelled after the fictional Corleone Crime Family from the Godfather film trilogy and are named "Falcone" as a reference to a gang which appeared in the film. Carmine is based on Don Vito Corleone, Alberto Falcone is based on Fred Corleone, Sofia Falcone is based on Sonny Corleone and Mario Falcone is based on Michael Corleone. * While never fully accepted as cannon in the larger Mythos, in the Long Halloween and Dark Victory which the Falcone Crime Family originates from, Selina Kyle AKA Catwoman was presented as being another daughter of Carmine Falcone which is the motive behind her stalking Carmine during the course of the stories. Category:Organizations Category:Gangs Category:Characters Category:Mobsters